Stranded on Route 90
by sistergrim
Summary: COMPLETED A woman on the run in the middle of a dark and stormy night meets a mysterious stranger. Primary characters include Kane & Taker
1. One

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The storm was very bad, so bad that the windshield wipers even at the highest setting failed to make much difference. So it wasn't much of a surprise when the little red sedan ran off the edge of the lonely mountain road. There was an abrupt jolt followed by the sickening pop of what appeared to be the tire blowing out.  
  
Damn. Karen thought. This stuff always happens to me. Well, no sense in waiting for the storm to stop, better get out and change it.  
  
Karen got the jack and spare out of the trunk. She changed the tire as quickly as she could in the downpour. It wasn't easy though; the lug nuts were slippery to hold on to. She had to spend five minutes looking for one that fell in the sticky roadside mud. By the time she had finished, she was soaked from head to toe and covered in the brownish glop. In all that time, not a single car had passed by her scene of desperation. Karen got back in the vehicle and tried to start the car. Unfortunately, she was rewarded with a whining, groaning noise; the car sputtered twice and then the engine died.  
  
"Oh this is just f-ing great! This is just what I need now!" Karen cursed aloud.  
  
Upon opening the hood, she discovered that she had not only popped a tire, but a very large boulder had been wedged up against the pulley and belt assembly. Apparently, that was what the jolt was caused by. Karen figured there was no sense in waiting around, no one seemed to use this road. She got her purse and her keys out of the car. She locked it and started to walk, hoping to find a town, a house, or something up ahead. She hadn't gotten more than a hundred yards when an enormous black Dodge Ram passed by and stopped.  
  
"Need some help, ma'am?" Shouted the driver as he got out.  
  
"Oh, thank you mister." Karen consented. "I lost control and ran off the road. My car is hung up on a huge rock."  
  
"Well, let me take a look at it." Said the man as he walked up to the Corsica and looked at the rock. After a few moments, he stood up and shook his head. "No, I think you're going to need a tow. Hop in my truck, my cabin's a little ways up the road here. I've got the only phone for miles around."  
  
"Thanks mister." She began.  
  
"Logan, just call me Logan." He offered.  
  
"Thanks .Logan, I'm Karen." Karen returned looking down at her muddy clothes. "Oh no! Look at me, I'm a mess, I'm going to mess up your interior. I can pay for the cleaning of it."  
  
"Nonsense, it's a truck, not a Cadillac," Logan laughed. "Besides, I think I have some towels you can sit on stashed behind the seat."  
  
"Oh thank you," Karen said in appreciation. "You're too kind to a stranger."  
  
After fishing around a couple of moments, Logan produced the towels. As he extended them out for Karen to take, she felt fearful. This man was huge, apparently very well built; she didn't even know him and was about to take a ride down the road with him. She was hesitant, but there was warmth to his smile that she couldn't ignore. Besides she was in the middle of nowhere, what choice has she got? She was running out of time.  
  
She was certain that Roy had probably discovered she had gone by now. Roy was her live-in boyfriend of about three years. He drank often and had beaten her relentlessly, often for no apparent reason at all. She had had enough of it and she had left him while he was passed out on the couch. She was terrified of him that she only took her purse, her keys, and a small stash of money that she had been hiding from him. Then she had got in her car and just started to drive west. She had been driving nearly nine and half-hours when the incident with the rock had occurred.  
  
"Miss.you okay?" Logan was still holding the towel out to her. "Huh.Uh yeah, fine." She mumbled grabbing the towel from him. "All set then?" Logan asked softly after she had arranged the towel on the seat as best she could. "You must be cold and hungry. My cabin's fully equipped, if you'd like a hot shower and a bite to eat while you're waiting for the towing company." "Uh..Sure .Logan." She managed to stammer. "You're too kind to someone you never met before."  
  
"Oh it's no trouble, no trouble at all. Just glad to be of service." Logan laughed heartily. 


	2. Two

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
They drove for a least another hour or so through the pouring rain, though it had lightened up a little. True to his word, they passed no other signs of civilization on their way to the cabin that he spoke of. So much so, that she began to feel a little nervous again.  
  
Here I am, in the middle of nowhere with a man I don't even know. She thought to herself. What if this guy is a psycho? What is he's going to kill me? Why is he out in the middle of nowhere, driving on a night like this.  
  
But her suspicions were in vain; the cabin finally came into sight. Karen thought she saw a little barn beside the cabin. The cabin itself looked huge; she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a beautiful symphony of natural wood and shingles. As they drew near, she saw a parked Jeep near the log dwelling. She had noticed a wedding ring on the man's finger, so this was probably his wife's or something. As they walked up the steps a small boy, about four or so ran out to greet them.  
  
"Daddy!" The excited tot yelled extending his arms. "Grammy, look it's Daddy!"  
  
"Justin! How many times have I told you? Let your father get in the door and breathe a little when he gets home." An older lady came out scolding him.  
  
Logan scooped Justin into a big bear hug, " Karen, this is my son Justin and my mother, Lucille." Then he turned to his mother and explained. "Miss Karen had an accident down the road a piece, I happened to be driving by. She's going to stay here until the tow truck can get her car out."  
  
"Logan, that's too kind of you. I can stay in town, really I'll be fine." Karen protested.  
  
"Nonsense girl! I won't have it. Come inside I'll fix you up with a hot shower and some clean clothes." The older woman grabbed her by the arm. Then Lucille shot Logan a backward questioning glance. "I'll deal with you later.Logan?"  
  
Walking into the house, a large Siberian Husky ran up to greet them. She seemed friendly enough, and playful. She was black and white, with one milky blue and one coppery brown eye. She jumped up at Karen and licked her hand.  
  
"Pay no attention to Sam." Lucille shied the dog away. "She loves visitors. She's harmless. Now let's see, you're just about Rose's size, I'm sure you could wear her things."  
  
"Is that his wife? Won't she mind?" Karen inquired out of curiosity.  
  
The old woman regarded her for a moment, "His wife, yes. There was a dreadful car accident about a year ago.she died. But please don't speak of it, the memory is painful for him."  
  
"Won't Logan mind then?" Karen was afraid.  
  
"No, I'll just find something he won't recognize. And one of his tee- shirts will fit you I'm sure." Lucille rummaged through a chest of drawers in one room. "Ahem.now for your other garments, I'm afraid you'll have to wear some of Rose's for that too."  
  
Karen flushed with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry to be such trouble."  
  
"That's fine dear." Lucille laughed musically. "I don't mind, I'll wash your other things for you while you're here. Just hand them around the door to me and I'll tend to them. Then you'll be able to wear them again tomorrow."  
  
Karen was finally led to the bath. She relished the hot water after the hard day she'd had. She finally snapped to her senses and felt a little guilty for taking so long. She jumped out and quickly got dressed in the borrowed clothes. Lucille had picked a pair of simple black sweats for her. When she picked up the tee shirt, she laughed. It was one of those silly ones with the WWF logos on it. She never followed that stuff so she didn't recognize the wrestler on it as the one called 'Kane.' If she had, she might have become just a little bit suspicious. Thank goodness the sleeves were long on the oversized shirt. She didn't really have a way to hide the large bruises that ran up and down her arms. She hurriedly brushed her hair with a brush she had stashed in her purse from home and exited the bathroom.  
  
She eventually found her way into a small office like room that seemed like where they came in the house. There was no one in sight, and she heard no one. Looking out the window, she saw the jeep had disappeared. Apparently the old lady had left and must have baby-sat the kid. She stood a moment, and realized the dog, the kid, and the man were not even there. Then she realized that maybe they were tending the animals in that barn she had seen earlier. She couldn't help but notice while she was waiting a framed picture that sat on the desk. The picture was of the man, the boy, and a beautiful redheaded woman.  
  
That must be Rose! She's beautiful! The poor guy probably misses her a lot I suppose. She surmised.  
  
"Feeling better?" Came the deep voice from behind her.  
  
Startled, Karen whirled around, "Y-yes.thank you"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Logan looked down at the floor in embarrassment. The little boy was shyly peeking at her from behind his father.  
  
It was then that Karen noticed the scar. It hadn't been in the picture but there it was glaring at her. It was a large bubbled patch of skin on the left side of Logan's face; it was a raw, harsh looking thing. She realized that it reminded her of pictures she had seen once of third- degree burns. No wonder Logan had chosen to grow a beard, it camouflaged it a little. She felt the urge to dry heave overtaking her and quickly looked away.  
  
"What is it?" Logan caught sight of her reaction. "Is it my face? Don't be afraid. There was a fire a year ago and I got hurt. You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you."  
  
"It must have been horrible." Karen empathized.  
  
"It was, listen I called the towing service in town. The rain caused a lot of problems all over the county; they might not be able to get to your car for a day or two. Your welcome to stay here until then if you like, I've got an extra room you can use." He offered.  
  
"I've got some money, I can pay you." Karen suggested.  
  
"No need ma'am. Thanks though." Logan explained. "Truth be it, Kinsey is still another hour up the road, it'll be easier for you to just stay here for now. They have to pass here on the way to your car anyway."  
  
"Oh I see, well I guess that's all right then." Karen consented.  
  
"Well, let's see now, you must be hungry. I'll fix us up a bite to eat." Logan said. "Did you eat yet, Justin?"  
  
"Grammy, made me sketty-o's before she left." Justin smiled. "Can I watch Ses-mee Strweet?"  
  
"You had Spaghetti O's not sketty-o's and it's Sesame Street, and yes you can watch it." Logan corrected him gently.  
  
"Awww, Daddy." Justin frowned. "You missed Unca' Mark today."  
  
"Uncle Mark was here?" Logan questioned.  
  
"Uh-huh. An' he an' Vinnie wan's to go fishin' wi' us on Thursday. Can we go? Please Daddy, can we?" Justin pleaded.  
  
"We'll see, okay Slugger?" Logan replied.  
  
"Yay! We're going fishin'!" Justin shouted then looked at Karen. "You're pretty."  
  
Karen blushed, "Gee thanks."  
  
"Well, let's go get some eats." Logan said after turning the big yellow bird and pals on. 


	3. Three

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
In the kitchen, Logan proceeded to prepare a simple but adequate meal for them both. He made some chicken corn soup and some grilled cheese sandwiches. Over dinner they made small talk. Karen did have a hard time looking at him directly because of the scar, but he was careful to sit so that she didn't have as clear of a view of it. She was grateful for that; it was a sickening sight to behold.  
  
"So, what were you doing out here anyway?" Logan inquired.  
  
"Uh.I'm passing through. I'm on my way to see a friend." Karen lied.  
  
"Oh, they live in Kinsey?" Logan asked.  
  
"Umm. a little further west of here." Karen quickly changed the subject. "So, do you live here all the time?"  
  
"Whenever I don't have to work. My work requires me to travel a lot." Logan explained. "Though, Justin's going to be in school next fall, I'll have to get a place nearer to a town soon."  
  
"Oh, there's no schools out here then?" Karen replied.  
  
"No ma'am." Logan continued. "This here's about the smallest town you'll ever come across."  
  
"Hmmm." Karen was thinking half aloud. If it's such a small town, maybe Roy would overlook it if he comes after me. Maybe, this is the place to start over.  
  
"Well, I hope this meal was adequate. I'm not used to having company, so I'm afraid I'm not well prepared at this sort of thing." Logan said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, this was just fine." Karen assured him and then got up to help him with the dishes.  
  
"Oh ma'am, you don't have to help; I can manage just fine." Logan protested.  
  
"Please, it's the least I can do after all you've done for me." Karen urged him.  
  
Seeing that there was no changing her mind, Logan let her help. She washed, while he dried since she had no idea where the dishes were kept. After they were done cleaning up, Logan showed her to a room where she could sleep. It was late so Karen decided to go to bed then, it had been a long day. She pulled off the sweats and decided to just sleep in the shirt since she had no other choice. She noticed that her own clothes had been neatly piled on the nightstand, ready for her in the morning. She smiled at herself in the mirror, she kind of felt childish in the huge WWF tee shirt. The wrestler in the picture on it had a strange red and black mask.  
  
Hmmm.that's a good idea. Bet that poor guy never has to worry about being bother on vacation, ingenious disguise. She thought to herself. Still I wonder what he looks like under that thing.  
  
Sleep came quickly. However, it wasn't long before Karen started to have a nightmare. In the terrible vision, Roy was stalking her. He had found her at this cabin and stood over even as she slept. She awoke to see him there, rifle pointed straight at her temple.  
  
"I'll fix you, you cheap tramp! This'll fix you so you never run away from me again." He leered at her.  
  
"Nooo! Please Roy!!! Please I'll stay; I'll never run away again. Please don't kill me!" Her dreamself pleaded.  
  
"You @#%^$, you weren't planning on coming back? WEREN'T YOU!?!? ANSWER ME YOU!$@#%$!!!"  
  
He was coming unglued. His eyes blazed with a drunken stupor as he fired the weapon. Karen woke up screaming in terror and in a cold sweat. Logan came running into the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Logan, who came at the sound of her scream.  
  
"Fine, it was just a nightmare." Karen explained. "I'm sorry I woke you. Oh, I hope I didn't wake your little boy too."  
  
"No, he's still out like a light." Logan assured her.  
  
"I'm okay now, really." Karen urged. "You can go back to sleep now."  
  
"Who's Roy?" Logan didn't move from the doorway.  
  
"Roy???" Karen was shocked; she hadn't mentioned him had she? "I don't know what you're talking about." She attempted to cover.  
  
Logan had seen through the lie. "Is he the one who gave you those marks?"  
  
"I..i.i." she was stammering now. Should I tell this stranger? She pondered.  
  
"It was him, wasn't it?" Logan prodded.  
  
"Yes.I don't know what to say. How did you." Karen was dumbstruck.  
  
"You were screaming that name in your sleep." Logan replied. "Is that lowlife your husband?"  
  
"No, he's just my boyfriend." Karen started to sob now.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend I hope you mean." Logan observed.  
  
"What do you know?! What do you care?!" Karen cried out in anger that stemmed from embarrassment.  
  
"Have it your way then." Logan angrily retorted. "I was only trying to help." He stormed out of the room.  
  
Karen just put her head in her palms and sobbed. The next morning, Logan hardly said one word to her. Karen attempted to pay Logan for his kindness but he wouldn't hear of it.  
  
I really shouldn't have been so cruel, but he's just a stranger! She rationalized and put it out of her mind. 


	4. Four

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Thankfully, though the towing service was able to get there bright and early after all. The towing service got her car and they headed for the town of Kinsey. In town, they determined that it would be several days till they could get her car back on the road. They had to order some new parts for it. Karen inquired where was a good place to stay in the meantime. They referred her to a little rooming house across from the garage.  
  
After thanking them, she set about arranging her accommodations for the duration of her stay. She stepped across the street and entered the rooming house. Miss Lily's Bed & Breakfast a tile hanging above the doorway read. The building was a simple white frame structure almost house- like instead of a hotel. Karen figured it was probably a single family home at one time but had since been converted. She stepped up to the door and rang the bell. It was some time before a little old lady came and answered her. She wore one of the house dresses and fluffy slippers. Her hair was dyed a bluish unnatural shade of gray.  
  
"Hello there ma'am!" Karen said. "The kind people at the garage referred your establishment to me. I was wondering if I could get a room here."  
  
"Well let's see now." The lady fiddled with a strand of blue-gray hair. "They did, did they?"  
  
"This is a boarding house right?" Karen was slightly impatient now.  
  
"Yes, it was. a long time ago." The lady frowned. "I'm Miss Lily, I just haven't had anyone staying here in such a long time. Forgive my manners. How long will you be needing the room?"  
  
"Maybe a week or more," Karen explained. "I'm not sure how long it will take them to fix my car."  
  
"Well, I charge fifty dollars a week for room and board." Miss Lily informed her. "Do you want the room?"  
  
"Yes that's fine, I'll take it." Karen consented.  
  
"Good, then let me show you to it." Miss Lily smiled.  
  
Miss Lily showed her up to a small but comfortable bedroom. The room had ample furnishings and a door in one side opened up to a nicely equipped private bath.  
  
"I used to make breakfast at eight o'clock, lunch at noon, and supper at five. That suit you okay?" the hostess inquired.  
  
"That suits me just fine." Karen replied.  
  
Then Miss Lily showed her a few more things. The living room area, the dining room, the rear parlor, and the wonderful flower garden. Then she left Karen to herself and her thoughts. It was then and only then that Karen realized that she had never returned Logan's strange shirt and the borrowed pair of sweats.  
  
Hmmm. I really don't know anything about that guy. I doubt I'd be able to find that place again. Maybe someone in the town knows how to get it back to him. I'll have to ask around. She pondered.  
  
It was only about 10 o'clock then so Karen decided to check out the little strip of a town until it was time for lunch. Looking around she saw a little bank, a post office, a grocery store, a hardware, a tailor's, and a little café. There was also a few residential homes scattered about the town here and there.  
  
Wow! This town really is small! I don't even see a police department. I hope the crime isn't bad here. But somehow I doubt it is. Somehow.this place feels safe. Karen concluded in her thoughts that she would try to stay here for a little while. Then she thought maybe the post office was a good place to check into returning Logan's things. So she walked into the small country building.  
  
"Hello ma'am." A kindly old man answered from behind the wooden counter. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Uh.this is a long shot but maybe you can help me find someone." Karen stammered not sure how she was going to get this man to give her someone's private address.  
  
"It's against policy to release a person's home address with out their prior consent." The man told her politely.  
  
"Well, please let me explain." Karen figured it was worth a shot anyway. "You see I wrecked my car last night up the road in the mountains. Some kind gentleman helped me get a tow truck and let me stay at his cabin till they came. It was really late so the garage couldn't get my car till the morning and the gentleman loaned me a change of clothes. Mine had gotten all muddy when I tried to change my tire. Well, I rode to town with the towing service this morning and didn't realize till I got here that I never gave the clothes back. I wanted to try and return them somehow. The man said his name was Logan I think, but he never did tell me his last name. He has a little boy named Justin and some lady named Lucille baby sits for him. That's all I know."  
  
"He said his name was Logan?" The postmaster had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, hmmm.it's illegal for me to give out an address. Lucille is Logan's mother, she baby-sits for him. If you talk to her I'm sure she can give Gle.uh..Logan that stuff back for you. I don't think she'd mind if I told you where she lives."  
  
"Oh could you please?" Karen was hopeful.  
  
"Sure," the guy chuckled. "You seem like a nice enough young lady. Mrs. Jacobs house is the last one on the left if you go to the end of town towards the way you came in."  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you very much Mister." Karen hadn't seen a name tag.  
  
"O'Malley. And you're most welcome Miss.?" Postmaster O'Malley inquired.  
  
"It's Grey.Karen Grey." Karen shook his hand in farewell. 


	5. Five

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Once outside, Karen looked at her watch and saw that she still had about an hour left before lunchtime. So she decided to see if Lucille was at home. After picking up the borrowed clothes, she made her way to a gray brick ranch home at the end of the street. Thankfully, the Jeep she had seen at Logan's cabin was in the driveway. So she knocked on the white paneled door. It wasn't long until Lucille peeked through the curtains and opened the door.  
  
"Miss Karen?" the lady answered in puzzlement. "How.What."  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am. The postmaster told me I could find you here." Karen explained. "In all the confusion this morning, I realized I never returned the stuff I borrowed from you folks last night. I'd like to do that."  
  
"Oh.is that all?" Lucille chuckled. "If you want to keep the stuff, you go ahead and keep it. I gathered that you packed pretty lightly for this trip. Gl.uh..Logan has a zillion of those shirts and he's never going to miss the other stuff you borrowed."  
  
"Are you sure?" Karen was confused.  
  
"Absolutely! Now I don't want to here another word about it." Lucille scolded.  
  
"Uh okay then." Karen stammered. "Please tell him I said thank you for his hospitality."  
  
"It was no problem at all I'm sure, but I will tell him." Lucille assured her. "Will that be all then?"  
  
"Uh yeah." Karen was in mid-thought "wait a minute.no! That's not all."  
  
"Oh what is it dear?" Lucille prodded.  
  
"I'm curious about something. Twice now today, people have started to say something different instead of Logan when we've talked about the situation. What's the deal, am I crazy, or am I missing something." Karen's curiosity got the better of her. "Ah.I'm sorry, I've no right to ask that, it's none of my business. Just forget it."  
  
Lucille laughed again, "I see, well, hmmm.how do I explain?"  
  
"No really, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Karen turned to go.  
  
The wheels in the older woman's head were turning, "No, I'll tell you, come inside."  
  
"Uh.I really should be going. Miss Lily said she serves lunch at noon, I don't want to be an impolite guest." Karen was reluctant.  
  
"Ah.you're staying on then?" Lucille observed.  
  
"Until my car is fixed, I don't have much of a choice." Karen sighed.  
  
"Well, then you just come back over here after lunch and visit with me some more." Lucille invited. "I'd love the company and I get the feeling I should show you something that may interest you."  
  
"Umm. okay sure." Karen accepted her invitation. "I don't have anything else to do, so sure."  
  
At dinner Miss Lily had prepared a mild stew and salad for Karen. The table felt so empty with only Karen at it so she asked the old woman if she'd mind company in the kitchen nook. Miss Lily seemed grateful for someone to talk with and the pair ate happily. While they were eating, a rather chubby yellow tabby cat sat under the table meowing piteously.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to the old beggar." Miss Lily warned. "He'd have you thinking that he never gets fed."  
  
"He's adorable! What's his name?" Karen asked.  
  
"Matthew." Miss Lily answered. "So, enough about the cat. Did you have fun exploring the town today?"  
  
"Yes quite." Karen replied. "I like it here, it's so peaceful. Kinda makes a girl forget her troubles for a moment."  
  
"Well if it's quiet and peaceful you want, then you've found the right town." Miss Lily assured her.  
  
"Yeah it seems just fine." Karen said.  
  
"Are you in some kind of trouble?" The old lady asked her softly.  
  
"No, just a little down on my luck is all." Karen half-lied.  
  
"Well, here's hoping you find some better luck then." Miss Lily gestured with her mug of coffee.  
  
When they were through, Karen excused herself and made her way back to the home of Lucille Jacobs. Much to her surprise, there was no answer to her knock at the door. Lucille's Jeep was still in the drive. She was certain Lucille had told her to come right back after lunch. Karen was a little confused so she tried to see through the living room window if there was anyone inside. To her horror, she was able to make out Lucille's form lying motionless on the floor. One hand was clutched to her heart and the other was positioned outward. Karen ran all the way back to the boarding house and found Miss Lily washing the dishes in the kitchen.  
  
"What's the matter honey? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Miss Lily was alarmed.  
  
"It's Mrs. Jacobs." Karen informed her between gasps. "She lying on her living room floor and not moving. I'm afraid she might have had a heart attack. You've got to call an ambulance for her quick!"  
  
"Oh my!" Miss Lily grabbed the phone, dialed 9-1-1 and gave Lucille's address. When she hung up the phone, her face was ashen. "Poor Lucille, oh I hope she'll be all right. Dr. Jones is on vacation this week and the ambulance will be at least an hour."  
  
"We've got to call her son, Logan." Karen realized that in an hour it might be too late. She knew some basic CPR skills. "Do you know his number?"  
  
"Logan?" A confused look graced the older woman's face. "I didn't know there was a son named Logan."  
  
"Well, that's who she babysits for in a cabin nearby here. Postmaster O'Malley told me." Karen urged.  
  
"You must be mistaken dear. She has two sons, one named Glenn and the other named Mark. Ah---I see you must mean Glenn." Miss Lily finally realized. Then she started searching for the number.  
  
"I don't understand, he said his name was Logan. But several people have acted as if that name wasn't right? What's the deal? Oh never mind, just hurry." Karen pondered aloud.  
  
Finally, Miss Lily found the number and called Glenn. Thankfully, he was there and answered the phone rather quickly. "I'm going back over to see if I can find a way inside to help her." Karen told Miss Lily.  
Karen returned to the Jacobs residence and peered through the living room window again. Lucille still hadn't moved a bit. She tried the window and thankfully it was unlocked. Karen went inside and confirmed her fears that Lucille was indeed not breathing. There was however a faint pulse which gave Karen hope. She hurriedly recalled her CPR training course that she had taken five years ago and went to work on the older woman.  
  
Why isn't there any hospitals around this place! Karen cried in frustration.  
  
After about twenty minutes or so, a large blue Ford extended cab pulled up in the drive. Karen leaned out the open window and yelled to the driver to come quickly. She then returned to her attempts to save Lucille's life. It wasn't long before the startled driver had unlocked the house door and came into the room. A small boy walked anxiously behind him.  
  
The man was very tall and had long blackish hair. He wore a simple black tee-shirt over a heavily tattooed and muscular physique. He looks just like Logan.uh.Glenn. This has got to be the other brother, Mark. Thank God! If I remember right, Glenn's cabin is almost an hour away too. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Mark demanded abruptly. Then he softened when he saw Karen's tears. "What's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. Lucille asked me to come over and see her. When I got here though she didn't answer the door. So I looked in through the living room window and saw her lying here. Please you've got to help her I think she's had a heart attack."  
  
"Oh my God!" Mark went pale and broke into a run for the house. Then he called over his shoulder. "Has anyone called the ambulance?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Lily did that right away!" Karen called after him.  
  
"What's wrong with Grandma?" Asked a very frightened little boy who was starting to cry..  
  
About twenty minutes later, the ambulance came screaming up the street. The paramedics took over the CPR and in a few more minutes they had Lucille breathing on her own weakly. They loaded Lucille onto an ambulance. They said only one person could ride with so Karen volunteered to watch Vincent while Mark rode in.  
  
"When my brother gets here, he'll take care of Vincent. Thanks Miss ?" Mark said gratefully. "What is your name?"  
  
"It's Karen. It's no trouble at all. You just go, I'll be praying for her." Karen assured him.  
  
About one minute after the ambulance left, Glenn pulled into the driveway. He raced into the living room and little Vincent ran to his uncle. He wrapped his little arms tightly around Glenn's leg and sobbed loudly.  
  
"What's happened?" Glenn asked confusedly.  
  
"Your mother's had a heart attack. They've taken her to the hospital. Mark rode with them. I'm assuming you know where they've gone." Karen informed him.  
  
"How? What? Why were you here?" Glenn asked.  
  
"I realized I had forgotten to return your clothes I borrowed and the postmaster referred me to her." Karen began. "Ugh.it's a long story, I'll explain later. You've got to get to the hospital now!"  
  
"Yeah! You're right." Glenn snapped into reality. "Listen, could you uh..? Ummm?"  
  
"What is it?" Karen prodded.  
  
"Uh, they might not allow the kids to go in the ER, can you watch them for just a little while?" Glenn asked akwardly.  
  
"Certainly." Karen consented.  
  
"Noooo! Don't leave me Uncle Glenn! I want my daddy!" Wailed Vincent.  
  
"Uh.can you come with us?" Glenn tried.  
  
"I'll help in any way I can." Karen replied.  
  
"We'll use Mom's Jeep since the truck only seats three." Glenn decided. "Let me just go get the keys."  
  
The four got in the Jeep as quickly as they could. Karen sat up front while the two boys sat in the back.  
  
"Thanks again Miss Karen. I'm sorry you've gotten stuck in the middle of this." Glenn said as they drove.  
  
"No trouble at all. It's the least I can do after how you've helped me." Karen smiled weakly.  
  
They drove the rest of the way to the hospital in silence. Glenn's fear was etched firmly on his face. Karen felt bad for him and helpless at the same time. As they were driving though, Karen noticed something interesting. There was one of those WWF air fresheners hanging off the rearview mirror. She couldn't quite put her finger on whom, but the figure on the device struck her as very familiar. The man on it appeared tall and well built. He had long raven black hair and a goatee. On his arms were many ornate colored tattoos. He had a black shirt on in the picture. The caption read simply, "The Undertaker."  
  
Glenn noticed her staring at the image. He cleared his throat and asked quietly, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Uh.nothing.uh.this guy.he looks really familiar to me." Karen managed while the wheels in her brain turned in high gear.  
  
"You watch the WWF on TV?" Glenn asked. "He's one of their wrestlers." Oh God, she's seconds away from figuring it out. I hope to God she's not a reporter or something.  
  
"No I don't watch it sorry." Karen apologized. "I can't shake this feeling I've seen him somewhere el- - - - Oh my gosh! That's it! He's your brother isn't he?"  
  
"Oh no I was afraid of this! Please tell me you're not a reporter just looking for a scoop." Glenn pleaded as he drove.  
  
"No I'm not, there's no need to worry." Karen assured him. "I've just never met anyone like that before." Then she gave Glenn a questioning look, "Is that why you told me your name was Logan before? To protect Mark's identity?"  
  
"Uh. yeah. Sorry, we've had several run ins with crazy fans." Glenn explained. "That's why we uh.. he lives out here in the middle of nowhere, so that he has some peace."  
  
"I see. Well trust me; the last thing I want to do is expose someone else's secrets. I've got enough of my own troubles right now. I can't afford to attract any kind of attention." Karen told him.  
  
"The family appreciates that Miss Karen." Glenn thanked her. "Thanks for helping us out today too, okay?"  
  
"Enough with the thanks already, it's really the least I can do." Karen returned with a smile.  
  
Just then the hospital came into sight and everyone in the vehicle fell silent. Glenn parked the car quickly and they walked up to the emergency entrance. Inside, the receptionist told them that the children would have to stay in the waiting room. Glenn said good bye to them both, told them to listen to 'Miss Karen' and said they see each other soon. Karen took the little boys to the area where the nurse directed them. Thankfully, since the little boys had each others company they seemed to be a little calmer. They quickly ran over to the little toybox in the corner and went to playing as only children can. Meanwhile Karen bowed her head in earnest prayer for the family of strangers that she barely knew. She was still deep in prayer when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Karen finished her prayer and looked up to see Mark standing there with tears still in his eyes.  
  
"How is she?" Karen asked quietly.  
  
"They said it's too early to tell but they think she's got a better chance thanks to you. If you hadn't shown up when you did and started the CPR, she wou.." The tall man broke down crying out loud now.  
  
Karen felt helpless so she just reached out in silence and squeezed his hand gently.  
  
"Thanks ma'am." Mark looked at her. "Daddy!" Vincent ran over to him and put his arms out for a hug. 


	6. Six

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Lucille did make it through but she wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for quite awhile. The doctors told them that there was nothing that could really be done for Lucille outside of a care facility. Since, there was none closer to home, she'd have to remain there until she was strong enough to walk. This wouldn't be for several weeks, the heart attack had been very severe and damaged a good portion of her heart. The slightest stress could send her into another.  
Mark's wife, Sara, came in and took the brothers' places at Lucille's side. This was so that they could drive Lucille's Jeep and Karen back to town. In the vehicle, Karen rode shotgun while Mark sat in the back with the two boys.  
  
"Sheez, Mark, I don't know what I'm going to do about Justin now when I'm out." Glenn pondered to his brother as he drove.  
  
"It's too bad we don't live closer to one another, Sara would watch him I'm sure." Mark suggested.  
  
"No, I don't want to put her out." Glenn sighed. "I know she has enough on her plate right now."  
  
The wheels in Karen's head were turning. She didn't know why she was thinking of it but something just made her say it.  
  
"If you want Glenn, maybe I could watch the boy for you." Karen ventured quietly. "You..uh.know why I'm in this town. I've got some time on my hands."  
  
"No offense Karen but you barely know us." Glenn told her. "Why would you want to help a complete stranger?"  
  
"Because you've helped me." Karen replied. "Come on. I've been thinking about relocating for some time now, this is just the excuse to do it."  
  
"She's got a good point there, bro." Mark chimed from the back.  
  
"Miss Karen is pretty; is she going home with us?" Justin asked innocently. "I like her Daddy."  
  
"Justin, I."  
  
"Really, it's no trouble." Karen reassured him. Why am I trying so hard to stay in this town? What is wrong with me? "Please let me repay you for your kindness."  
  
She seems nice enough and Justin apparently would get along with her. It's just there's something about her, something so much like Rose. Oh God, how can I be thinking these thoughts. This is all wrong. Glenn's thoughts were running rampant.  
  
"If you're sure, the job is yours." Glenn said.  
  
"Great! When do I work?" Karen smiled.  
  
"Well, I have to go every Saturday morning early and I come back Wednesday morning." Glenn explained. "Mom usually just came up Friday night and stayed till Wednesday when I got home. That worked out best."  
  
"You have to work on weekends? What kind of work do you do?" Karen was curious.  
  
"Uh.I'm in sales." Glenn replied. "Sales at sporting events and stuff."  
  
"What??? That's not what I'd call it." Mark started to say something.  
  
"Shut up Mark! Mind your own business!" Glenn shouted.  
  
"Whatever man!" Mark retorted.  
  
"Uh, how do I get to the cabin without my car though." Karen tried to interrupt.  
  
"Well I'll just have to pick you up I guess." Glenn decided. "I'll pick you up at Miss Lily's Friday say around 4. That okay?"  
  
"Sure." Karen said.  
  
"What do you charge?" Glenn then asked.  
  
"Uh.it's been awhile. If I'm staying over night .uh. thirty dollars a day should be all right." Karen guessed.  
  
"That's only $150 a week, you sure?" Glenn was surprised.  
  
"That's enough for a baby-sitting job." Karen said.  
  
"Well, hopefully, you won't have to work for me for too long." Glenn thought aloud. "I know you can get better pay than that elsewhere."  
  
"I know, but I need a break from things for a little while." Karen assured him.  
  
"Sounds like you've got yourself a sitter." Mark smiled from the back.  
  
Karen was dropped off at Miss Lily's then and Glenn agreed to pick her up on Friday. The first time, he said he wanted her to come out early so that he could show her where everything was. Usually, he'd be picking her up at seven. For some reason though, the few days till Friday seemed to take forever. Karen was actually looking forward to this. She didn't know why but she felt some strange sort of safety whenever Glenn was around. Maybe just maybe, but no.she couldn't allow herself to think of it.  
  
After the brother's dropped Karen off, they drove over to Lucille's to collect their own vehicles. They got out and had a little conversation before going their separate ways.  
  
"Glenn, what is it?" Mark asked his little brother. "You've been really quiet since we've dropped off Miss Karen."  
  
"I don't know, nothing I guess." Glenn muttered. "It's nothing really."  
  
"Come on bro'. This is me you're talking to and you can't fool me. You're thinking about her aren't you?" Mark surmised.  
  
"What?!? You're crazy brother! I think you've taken one too many chairshots to the head." Glenn was shocked. "The last thing I need right now is another woman in my life. No one could ever replace Rose."  
  
"Uh.I wasn't talking about Karen. I was talking about mom." Mark quietly informed. Hmmm..I think maybe that he was thinking about Karen. He protested that a little too strongly. Could she be the answer? No stay out of it Mark, don't get in the middle of it. "Now that you mention her, she's a really kind person isn't she. It would be nice if Mom didn't have to rush back to work for you." Mark couldn't help himself.  
  
"Mark! I know what you're thinking and you can just forget it right now. I don't need you trying to run my life. So drop this silly subject if you know what's good for you." Glenn was still on the defensive. I hate him sometimes he just knows too much.  
  
"Sheez! Calm down Glenn! I was just pointing out that maybe Mom would appreciate a vacation, that's all." Mark retorted as he promptly got in his truck, started the engine, and pulled away.  
  
"Sorry brother!" Glenn called after him softly. 


	7. Seven

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
On Friday, Glenn came to pick up Karen as it was agreed and they drove back to the cabin. At the cabin, Glenn showed her how to care for the few animals that resided in the barn behind the house.  
  
"Your horses are so beautiful." Karen remarked as she petted a brown velvet nose.  
  
"Thank you." Glenn smiled. "They're my treasures. The one that you're petting is my favorite. Her name is Sunstar."  
  
"They're Thoroughbreds aren't they." Karen observed.  
  
"Yes," Glenn confirmed. "I like a bigger horse with some fire. Now the other two are Black Dalia and Isaac." He gestured at the black one and the red roan respectively. "Do you ride?" He then asked quizzically.  
  
"I used to, a long time ago." Karen answered.  
  
"Maybe sometime you'd like to go." Glenn suggested.  
  
"Yeah sure." Karen replied. "I'd like that."  
  
"Well, I'm about done in here now so we'll head into the house." Glenn said. "Let me just feed the cats yet." Glenn poured some cat chow out into a shallow baking sheet. As soon as the feed can was opened a multitude of cats came pouring in from all over the barn.  
  
There has to be at least fifteen cats in here. Karen thought to herself.  
  
They then headed into the house where Glenn showed her around the kitchen. She would be making the meals for Justin while Glenn was away. Karen was amazed at how well stocked the kitchen was. She wondered if that was Lucille's doing.  
  
Then Glenn showed her the washing machine and dryer.  
  
"You don't really have to trouble yourself with my things. Just take care of Justin's." Glenn instructed her.  
  
It was decided that she would sleep in room that she had borrowed her first night. Finally, Glenn showed her the workbooks that Lucille had Justin complete.  
  
"We were trying to get him as ready as we could to go to school next year." Glenn explained.  
  
"You're an excellent father." Karen remarked aloud.  
  
"I try to be." Glenn answered. "It's hard though sometimes---excuse me Karen." Glenn promptly left the room and disappeared for a few minutes.  
  
"Poor guy he really misses his wife." Karen said quietly.  
  
After a short while, Glenn returned and Karen was sure his eyes looked a little redder than before.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go make supper." Glenn informed her.  
  
"Okay, I'll just unpack my things." Karen replied.  
  
After a short while, Karen was done unpacking and she walked into the kitchen. Glenn was just setting the food on the table. Justin looked up from his chair and gave Karen a big smile.  
  
"You can sit next to me." The little boy offered.  
  
Glenn chuckled as Karen sat down in the chair next to the little boy. "Well, well you two seem to be hitting it off already. Perhaps, this wasn't such a bad idea after all."  
  
"Bad idea?" Justin shot Glenn a questioning glance. "What's that Daddy?"  
  
"Huh? Oh it's just a saying." Glenn brushed it off changing the subject. "Who's ready to eat? I could eat a whole grizzly bear!"  
  
"DADDY!" Justin shouted. "You're silly!"  
  
Glenn chuckled and then said the blessing. When he was finished, everyone dug into the fine pot roast that he had prepared. Glenn was quite the cook when he had time, Karen soon found out. Halfway through the dinner, little Justin started to get a worried look across his face.  
  
Glenn noticed and asked gently, "What is it Slugger?"  
  
"Will Grammy soon be here?" Justin asked quietly. "We always wait for Grammy before we eat. Daddy, she's going to be mad."  
  
"No Justin, Grammy isn't coming over this weekend. Grammy isn't feeling well so Miss Karen here is going to stay with you while I'm away." Glenn explained soberly.  
  
"Oh." The little one said simply. "That's okay I guess. So Grammy won't be mad?"  
  
"No Justin, Grammy won't get mad." Glenn smiled.  
  
"Okay, can I go watch TV now?" Justin said changing his tune quickly.  
  
"Just till I get done with the dishes young man. You've got to go to bed then." Glenn told him as he got up to turn it on for him.  
  
Glenn came back into the kitchen and sat down, as the grown-ups were not yet finished with their meals.  
  
"He's such a pleasant little boy." Karen remarked.  
  
"Yeah, he's my pride and joy. He should be okay for you. I did tell him about mom twice already, it's hard for him to comprehend though." Glenn explained.  
  
"Well, at that age it would be." Karen replied.  
  
"So, you've decided to stay in town for a little while." Glenn asked.  
  
"I guess for now it's as good a place as any." Karen answered. "Till, I get some sort of a plan for a new life going."  
  
"So, you're not going .West, to see some friends after all, Karen." Glenn surmised.  
  
"No, I'm not, I don't have any idea of what I'm doing." Karen allowed him.  
  
"Well Kinsey is a nice little town to take some time off." Glenn assured her. "You should be safe there for awhile at least."  
  
"Safe," Karen said the word tiredly. "It's been a long time since I've felt that way. I'm sorry I really shouldn't be talking about this."  
  
"I'm sorry it's not any of my business, I just.uh never mind. Sorry." Glenn didn't know what he wanted to say. Somehow, he just felt compelled to hear her story.  
  
The room filled with an uncomfortable silence as the pair finished their meal. Glenn again protested Karen's help with the clean up and suggested that she check out the library. This time Karen submitted to his argument. Karen found the library with little trouble. She was an avid reader and was amazed at the assortment of books Glenn had. She looked over the shelves and picked out a mystery novel to read. Then she made herself comfortable on the love seat that sat in the center of the room before the fireplace. She lost track of the time as she read the novel. It was a good one about a Siamese cat that helped its owner solve a murder case. She was so into the book that she didn't notice when Glenn entered. He stood silently and watched her for a few moments.  
  
She's so much like Ro--..why I am thinking of her?!? This is crazy! Glenn thought painfully.  
  
After regaining his composure, Glenn chose to break the silence.  
  
"Found something you like?" He asked softly trying not to startle Karen.  
  
"Oh yes! I just love these mysteries." Karen said excitedly. "Lillian Jackson Braun's Cat Who books are one of my favorites."  
  
"Oh really? I've never read those. They were my wife's." Glenn told her. "I like to read historical fiction. You ever hear of John Jakes?"  
  
"Certainly! I've read all three of his North & South books." Karen replied. "I'll admit now that I only found out about those by watching that TV miniseries that was on years ago. I was hooked after that."  
  
"That's about how I got into his stuff." Glenn told her. "The Civil War era fascinates me."  
  
"Me too." Karen agreed laughing.  
  
"Well, anyhow, I wanted to ask you if you have any last minute questions about caring for Justin." Glenn redirected the conversation.  
  
"Uh let me think." Karen pondered for a moment. "Well, what time do you leave again? And what time will you be back about?"  
  
"I leave about five a.m. and I'll be back late Wednesday morning." Glenn answered.  
  
"What time do you like Justin to go to bed by?" Karen asked next.  
  
"No later than eight. He's usually up by seven in the morning."  
  
"How do I reach you if there's an emergency?" Karen asked.  
  
"Uh.let me give you my cell number but call Mark's wife Sara if anything happens too." Glenn wrote the numbers down for her. "Anything else?"  
  
"Doe's Justin have any allergies I should know about?" Karen inquired further.  
  
"None that we've discovered so far." Glenn replied. "Anything else?"  
  
"No that about covers it I think." Karen assured him.  
  
"Good, well I guess I'm going to send him to the bathtub and then off to bed now." Glenn told her.  
  
Karen went back to reading while Glenn tended to Justin.  
  
When Glenn returned he sat down and read awhile from his tattered Holy Bible that sat on the desk. After about a half and hour or so, both of the adults went to bed. Glenn would be leaving long before Karen awoke in the morning so he gave his few last minute instructions then.  
  
In the morning, Karen awoke about a quarter to seven. Sam was curled up on the floor waiting for her. Karen quietly got dressed and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. All the while, Sam followed her closely watching her every movement. She was just finishing up when little Justin came trudging into the room. The dog ran to lick his face in an excited greeting.  
  
"Good morning Justin." Karen said cheerily.  
  
"Morning Karen." The little child replied rubbing his eyes. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Well you just sit yourself down. Breakfast is ready." Karen told him.  
  
"Oooh!!! Pancakes! My favorite!" Justin said happily.  
  
"I'm glad you like them." Karen smiled. "Now you eat up. We've got a lot of fun things to do today."  
  
"Yay!" The little boy shouted in reply.  
  
And so it went. Justin and Karen hit it off famously. Sam loved the attention Karen gave her as well. Together the three played all sorts of games and the time when Glenn would return quickly drew near. Glenn and Karen got to know each other a little better each time. The pair grew closer as friends and there was definitely a growing attraction there. Unfortunately, neither adult was ready to admit it. As the weeks turned into months, Glenn invited Karen to live at the cabin, everything just went more smoothly that way. All the while though, Karen still repeatedly woke up from the nightmare in which Roy had found her. 


	8. Eight

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
One particular week, Wednesday morning came and little Justin was as happy as a lark to know that his daddy was coming home. Shortly after Karen and Justin had returned from tending to the animals, they heard the soft sound of tires crunching on the gravel driveway outside.  
  
"Daddy's home!!!" Justin yelled running to the door and yanking it open.  
  
"Hello little fellow." Said a strange voice.  
  
"You're not Daddy!" The little boy stopped in his tracks.  
  
Karen reached the doorway and was startled to see a stranger standing there.  
  
Karen got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she managed, "How may I help you sir?"  
  
"Is this the Jacobs residence?" The man inquired simply."  
  
"Yes sir!" Justin replied proudly.  
  
"Justin, please go in the house a moment." Karen replied tersely.  
  
"But why? Daddy's coming soon!" Justin said with a look of confusion.  
  
"Just do as I say quickly now." Karen said more sternly.  
  
"Ok." The child grew fearful and did as he was told.  
  
"And don't let Sam out of the house." Karen instructed.  
  
Karen refocused her attention on the man. "Why are you asking?"  
  
"Well, I'm looking for someone. A woman who maybe has passed by this way. Someone is very worried about her." The man told her.  
  
At that moment, a look of recognition crossed the stranger's face. "Hey! You match her description. What is your name ma'am?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a husband therefore you don't need to know my name. Now sir, no one else ever comes by so if that's all I'd like you to leave."  
  
Just then the familiar Dodge truck came rumbling up the driveway.  
  
Justin was peeking out the curtains the whole time so he came out of course running for his daddy.  
  
"Karen?" The stranger had heard the name. "Karen Bates?"  
  
"Daddy's home!" Justin squealed running towards the truck.  
  
"Please sir. You must be mistaken." Karen tried desperately although she knew it was too late.  
  
"You are her! Lady, you don't know how much money I'm getting for this. Roy is paying me well to find you." The stranger informed her.  
  
Glenn got out of the truck and quickly realized that something was wrong.  
  
"Is something wrong here?" He said when he drew near. "What is your business here, sir?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just leaving." The man ran quickly to his vehicle and pulled out with the tires smoking in his wake.  
  
Karen broke down in tears.  
  
"What am I going to do, Glenn? I've got to move on, he's found me." Karen sobbed.  
  
Glenn put his big arms around her and told her gently.  
  
"We'll think of something Karen. We'll think of something." Glenn said with tears welling in his eyes. "I'll kill the bastard if he ever tries to hurt you again."  
  
Karen just submitted to the gentle embrace and sobbed.  
  
"I doubt he knows anything about me; perhaps we can send you to stay with Mark and Sara for a few days." Glenn thought aloud. "I'll call them right now."  
  
"Was that a bad man daddy? He made Karen cry! I don't like him!" Justin said in that frankness that only children possess.  
  
"I don't like him either Justin. But we're all going to be okay." Glenn told him simply. "Let's go call your Uncle Mark. He should be home by now."  
  
The trio headed into the house. Justin took hold of Karen's hand on the way in.  
  
"Don't cry Miss Karen. Daddy can fix it." Justin offered.  
  
Then entered the house and Glenn sent Justin into the living room to watch TV. He felt the child might be frightened by what he was going to tell Mark. At this point, Mark and Sara had known nothing about Karen's past. The time to tell them had finally come near.  
  
"I-I-I am soo sorry Glenn to drag you into this. Really, I can go; you shouldn't trouble yourself with my problems. Someone might find out about Mark if I stay with them." Karen tried to stop him from calling.  
  
"I've got to do something. I can't let anything happen to you." Glenn said in frustration. "He'd be glad to do it I'm sure. He knows what I think of you."  
  
"What you think of me?" Karen grew angry and started yelling. "Did you tell him that I'm some sort of charity case?!?! Damn it Glenn, tell me did you?!?"  
  
"No, I told him that I'm in love with you." Glenn spat bitterly in defense.  
  
The words were out. Just the sound of that phrase bewildered and shocked the both of them.  
  
"L-l-love me?" Karen looked up at him and whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Yes Karen. I-I-I love you." Glenn said calmer now.  
  
Glenn drew her into a warm embrace. Karen pushed him away.  
  
"Glenn, you can't love me. You don't know what you're getting in to. You're not thinking straight." Karen protested.  
  
"No, I'm thinking clearer than I have in a long time." Glenn replied in a sure tone of voice as he brushed the tears away from her face. "I love you Karen Bates."  
  
He bent down and kissed her mouth gently. Karen received the kiss with no protest and wrapped her arms around his neck. It just felt . right.  
  
"I'm going to protect you. You'll see." Glenn assured her.  
  
"Thank you for everything. Glenn, thank you." Karen whispered as they kissed again gently as before.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too." Karen admitted  
  
They kissed again, this time the kiss grew stronger and more passionate. When they broke the kiss, Glenn excused him self to check on Justin. Upon returning, wordlessly he led her by the hand to his room. There, they made love for an hour with no inhibitions whatsoever. The floodgates of emotion had finally been released. The truth had finally come out; they were in love. Glenn held her in his strong arms for a long time after. They were just starting to drift off when a knock was heard on the bedroom door.  
  
"What 'cha doing Daddy?" Justin hollered at the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
Karen laughed as Glenn swore softly in surprise. Then he jumped up and hurriedly put his clothes on.  
  
"Don't come in Justin. I'll be right out!" He called out.  
  
"I know I'm safe with you now. I know I am." Karen said more seriously.  
  
"That's right you're safe and don't you forget it." Glenn smiled and kissed her again gently before going through the door. He was carefully not to open it so much that Justin could see the bed.  
  
"Is Miss Karen in there Daddy?" Justin inquired.  
  
"No she's in the bathroom I think. Come 'on slugger. It's time to go make lunch." Glenn tried to divert his attention.  
  
"Ok Daddy." Justin whistled and skipped down the hall.  
  
Karen got dressed and joined them a few minutes late in the kitchen. On the way, she stopped in the bathroom and straightened her hair a little. In the kitchen, Justin was helping to scrub potatoes while Glenn tended to the harder tasks.  
  
"You're not sad anymore, Miss Karen." Justin inquired.  
  
"No Justin, I'm not sad anymore." Karen replied.  
  
The truth was though, the fear was returning. Karen knew it was only a matter of time until Roy would show up at the cabin. Probably in a drunken state, he would most assuredly come. But Karen was tired of hiding. She wanted this to end. She wanted it to be over so that she could be free.  
  
"I've got to face him, Glenn." Karen thought aloud. "It's the only way this will end."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Glenn looked doubtful.  
  
"I've got to Glenn or he's going to be a shadow in my life forever. I've got to put an end to it." Karen decided. "I'm so scared though, I'm more scared then I've ever been."  
  
"How long do you think it will take him to come?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Knowing Roy. He'll come as soon as that detective tells him that I've been found." Karen surmised. "Probably within the week."  
  
"Fine, I'm calling McMahon and getting the week off. I don't think you should be alone when he comes. I've got some time coming anyhow." Glenn decided aloud. "I'm going to call him right now."  
  
"Thank you, I don't want to be alone with him either." Karen admitted.  
  
After a few minutes, Glenn returned to the kitchen.  
  
"Vince said to take as long as I need." Glenn explained.  
  
"You have to report off to Vince McMahon too?" Karen thought it was odd that a salesperson would report to him.  
  
"Uh.I guess I have something to tell you." Glenn realized that he had never told Karen his secret. "How do I explain this?"  
  
"What is it Glenn?" Karen was curious now. "Whatever it is just tell me."  
  
"You ever pay attention to the WWF show Justin watches on Sundays?" Glenn stammered.  
  
"A little. Why?" Karen asked.  
  
"I'm not a salesperson at all." Glenn said quietly. "Have you ever noticed the evil character with the red and black mask?"  
  
"Kane? Oh no!" Karen started to laugh.  
  
"Oh yes!" Glenn chuckled. "I didn't want to tell you in case you were a reporter. Then it just never really came up. I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you."  
  
"Well mister, he's become one of my favorites." Karen admitted smiling. "I always thought there was something oddly familiar with him."  
  
"You didn't know my daddy pretends that he's Kane?" Justin looked shocked. "Sometimes you're really silly Karen."  
  
"Not half as silly as you, little boy." Karen tickled him quickly.  
  
The next day, Mark happened to stop by. Glenn filled him in on what was going on. Mark was eager to help in any way he could. So it wasn't long till he too was planning to be there whenever the bum that was Roy showed up. 


	9. Nine

This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Sunday morning came and Mark had spent the night to be sure to be there. Sara had taken Justin back to their house in case things got out of hand. A quarter past noon, a clunky old Ford Fairlane pulled up outside the house. Because of Mark's recognizability, he was staying put from vantagepoint in the living room. Karen went out to meet Roy, who was alone and wielding a rifle. Glenn went out the back and snuck around to stand just out of sight in the shadow of the side of the house.  
  
"Karen, you slut?!? Where in the he-have you been?" Roy yelled.  
  
"Go home Roy! It's over!" Karen returned angrily.  
  
"Oh so that's how it is, whore?" Roy screamed. "You all high and mighty now? Well I've news for you girl. You're coming home, now get in the damn car!"  
  
"I'm not coming with you Roy." Karen was firm. "Not now, not ever again."  
  
"You know I could shoot you right now if I wanted too." Roy leered. "I ought to, you're getting so uppity."  
  
Oh shit! What if he really does? He's drunk or else he'd probably have done it by now.  
  
"I'm not coming back Roy." Karen restated.  
  
"Well I'm going to have to teach you a lesson then." Roy lunged for her. Karen dodged backwards towards the corner where Glenn was standing  
  
Glenn could take no more of this. He came out of the shadows at that moment.  
  
"Mister, you had better get off my property!" He growled.  
  
"Oh so you're whoring yourself out to another man now." Roy said in rage. "I'll kill you both then."  
  
While he was distracted Mark had been sneaking up from behind. He raised the rifle and started to aim. However, he was so drunk that he was having trouble finding the trigger. This gave Mark the opportunity he needed. Mark attacked him from behind just as the rifle went off.  
  
Karen screamed out in pain as the bullet found its mark deep in her abdomen.  
  
Mark got the gun away at that point.  
  
"I'm shot Glenn! Oh God! He shot me!" Karen cried out.  
  
"Nooo! You bastard!" Glenn shouted in rage.  
  
He jumped forward at Roy and punched him square in the jaw. With one hit, he knocked the lowlife out. Roy fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Glenn was in a blind rage so he was repeatedly punching Roy in the face.  
  
"No Glenn! You've got to stop. This isn't the way." Mark attempted to stop him. "You'll kill him."  
  
"That's exactly what the bastard deserves." Glenn yelled out.  
  
"No, you've got to let the cops handle it." Mark persuaded pulling him off. "Karen's been shot Glenn. We've got to get help for her."  
  
"Oh God no!" Glenn snapped back into reality.  
  
The brothers ran to Karen's side. Mark knelt down beside her and tried to assess the extent of her injuries.  
  
"She's hurt bad. There's no time for an ambulance. We've got to get her to a hospital now." Mark realized.  
  
They rushed to load her into the back of Mark's extended cab. Glenn squeezed onto the floorboards beside her. Mark got in a drove.  
  
"Oh God. Please don't die. Please don't die." He was mumbling over and over.  
  
"Keep pressure on the wound Glenn." Mark called from the front.  
  
"It's okay Glenn." Karen smiled weakly. "It doesn't really hurt so much now. I'm sure it's going to be fi--." Karen passed out at that moment.  
  
"Oh God Mark! She's passed out." Glenn was crying now. "There's so much blood. Hurry Mark hurry!"  
  
"I am brother I am." Mark called back at him.  
  
They reached the hospital shortly thereafter as Mark had exceeded all known speed laws to man. The hospital staff was waiting for them, thanks to the miraculous invention of the cell phone. Mark had called in the situation ahead to them. The emergency technicians took over and the brothers sat in the waiting room.  
  
"Oh God, she's going to die! It's happening all over again." Glenn was rambling over and over again.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself. There wasn't anything you could've done to prevent what happened to Rose. And there wasn't much you could do for this either." Mark reasoned. "We've got to pray brother, we've got to pray now."  
  
They sat and prayed like they never had prayed before. About an hour later, the doctor came out and told them that Karen would live. She would live. Never had those words meant so much to Glenn as they did right then. He knew what he had to do. It had become clear as crystal.  
  
"Can I go see her doctor?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Yes, she needs her rest so make it quick." The doctor informed him. "She's conscious now thankfully."  
  
"I'll go with you brother." Mark stood up to follow.  
  
"No Mark. I need to do this alone." Glenn stopped him.  
  
Mark gave Glenn a questioning look but he sat back down as requested.  
  
Glenn walked in silence to the room where Karen lay. His pulse was racing but he was strangely unafraid. He pushed open the door.  
  
"Glenn? Is that you?" Karen called out weakly as he entered.  
  
Shutting the door behind him, Glenn answered, "Yes, honey, it's me. I need to talk to you."  
  
Karen sighed in the pain that which had returned.  
  
Glenn sat down on the side of the bed and took her hand gently in his.  
  
"I'm so sorry that this has happened." Glenn said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I shouldn't have let you confront him that way."  
  
"It was my choice Glenn." Karen told him in a labored breath.  
  
"I know. But I want to protect you. I want to make sure nothing like this ever happens again." Glenn told her.  
  
"I know you do." Karen smiled.  
  
"I love you with all of my heart Karen. Today, I was so scared. Scared that I might never have the chance to say this to you." Glenn continued.  
  
"Say what?" Karen replied.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Glenn asked the question.  
  
"Yes Glenn. Oh yes!" Karen's eyes lit up.  
  
Glenn bent down and gave her a beautiful soft kiss that was so perfect and genuine.  
  
"Well, when do you want to do it?" Karen asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"As soon as I can find a pastor." Glenn smiled.  
  
And that's just what he did. He found a pastor who was visiting a patient up the hall. With Mark as a witness, they were married right then and there. Karen was discharged from the hospital two weeks later and they returned home. Roy strangely was never heard from again; though the rumor has it; a hunter found some very odd looking bones the following spring in a bear cave a few miles away. And the couple that lived in the cabin on the mountain couldn't possibly have lived happier ever after.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
